1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and more specifically to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for visually mapping social data in real-time based on a relevance to a user's current activity and a social context.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, most computers are connected to some type of network. A network allows a computer to share information with other computer systems. The Internet is one example of a worldwide computer network. There is no doubt that the Internet has changed the way people communicate.
In addition, today's worldwide computer networks make vast amounts of information increasingly available to users. However, just being connected to these worldwide computer networks is not enough for today's users. Users want to feel a sense of community or want to be socially connected to other users that share common interests.
Thus, a proliferation of social technologies, such as social software, has emerged. Social software encompasses a range of software systems that allow a community of users to interact and share data. This computer-mediated communication has become very popular with social sites like MySpace™ and Facebook®, media sites like Flickr® and YouTube™, as well as commercial sites like Amazon.com® and eBay®.
Social networks allow people to come together online. A social network is a community of users, which are connected by a common interest. In other words, a social network is a social structure made of individuals, which are tied or connected by one or more specific types of interdependency, such as a hobby, work, or relationship, such as a friend or family member.